Changing his life
by Moonmistninja
Summary: Loki returns to live on Midgard after he served his punishment on Asgard and still causes mischief and such. But one day a baby is left at loki's door step and he feels compelled to care for the child. Then the evil mastermind Thanos comes for loki and he begins using his weaknesses and the avengers weaknesses to become unstoppable.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first actual chapter story hopefully you all like it and please reveiw and favorite and give me some ideas too. Honestly thought please sign in because I think its a waste of time answering to anonymous peoples reveiws because they wont even bother to make an account or sign in why should i bother answering their reveiws right? anyway i hope you all love the story because i already typed up chapter 2 and 3 and im working on 4 thats how much i want you guys to read it i made almost 4 chapters in advance sorry for the long intro! enjoy**

.

Changing his life  
Chapter 1

Loki was laying awake in bed, having encountered another restless nights sleep. He groaned he didn't want to magic himself to sleep only to have terrible nightmares of the torture he had to endure when he returned to Asgard. But it was all in the past now he wasn't really the avengers biggest threat seemingly as he only caused mischief to them weekly but nothing serious like world conquering any more. Still Nick Fury would love to get his hands on his neck and put him in a cell along with all of the avengers except Thor. Thor had a fairly obvious soft spot for his younger brother even after all the stuff he had done to him. Loki sighed becoming mentally exhausted when he heard his door bell ring.

Loki climbed out of his bed pushing aside his silk green sheets an headed into the hallway. His apartment would have been much smaller but loki magicked the inside so it would be twice the size but not any bigger on the outside. There was no other knock or ring just one as if someone left in a hurry loki noticed as he passed his kitchen and into his living room. Lokis living room was right when you walked in and there was a small set of stairs that went up to the hallway and on the left side it went into his kitchen and on the right his reading corner. His kitchen had somewhat a balcony that was just over the top of his couch where his table was located and it was all polished cherry wood with granite countertops. The living room was cozy with a fireplace and books. Books were everywhere and loki had read and kept every single one tidy. This apartment just screamed loki.

But when he finally reached the door and loki looked out into the crisp chilly November air out to the streets no one was there. Loki frowned then he looked down. At his feet was a small basket with a small child in a blanket laying in it. A large gust of wind blew and the baby began to cry. Loki almost shut the door and pretended it never happened. Almost. But a pang of emotion swept over him, this poor defenseless child was left in the coldness of November at his doorstep. The parent would never know if their child survived or not what if loki was out or busy or asleep and didnt hear the doorbell. The child would have died but here as if by fate he opened the door and saw him. This child was just like him, abandoned by his parents and by chance another had seen him. It sickened loki to think he was being Odin in this scene but he told himself that he would not keep the child for long just until his parents came back to get him. Then he picked the basket up and carried the child inside.

He set the basket on the table and noticed a note on the top. He unfolded it and read,

Dear sir or ma'am,

Im terribly sorry to disturb you, but please take care of my child. People were going to come take him away from me in the morning and I couldn't bear the thought of my baby being taken from me. So I left him at your doorstep hoping that he could have a better life. I apologize for burdening you so unexpectedly with my baby but please I beg of you please take care of him give him the life I wish he could have had with me.

Loki folded the note back up and looked at the once again sleeping child and sighed. Then he picked up the basket and brought it back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki becomes pretty soft right about here and I apologize if some people dont like that but I mean c'mon he's raising a cute baby that was abandoned just like he was I'm pretty sure he would be all nice and gentle to his adopted baby. **

Changing his life  
Chapter 2

Loki woke up to screaming.

Ok so maybe he didn't know the first thing about raising a child let alone an infant and he had to give mothers some credit. And maybe it wasn't the most comfortable place to be sleeping in a basket all night long but he couldn't squash the child at night while he was sleeping. Loki sighed what do babies need. Food? But what does a baby eat, certainly not the food he eats it has no teeth. Loki frowned at the crying child "What! What do you want me to do?!" He asked raising his hands and waving them in the air. A short cry was his only response and he sighed.

Loki picked up the baby and set him on the couch still wrapped in a blanket and he turned on his laptop. Then he typed in the google search bar, what to feed babies. Immediately a whole bunch of things popped up and he clicked on the first link. It showed blended fruits and vegetables that would keep a baby healthy and happy it showed other things like Cheerios, spaghetti, and scrambled eggs to feed a small child much like his own. Loki magicked up a baby blender and some Cheerios. Then he picked up the child and brought him upstairs to his kitchen. And he set him on a chair. Loki frowned again he couldn't reach the table and he could barley sit upright my goodness babies are helpless he thought and magicked his laptop up to the table. It showed him that babies should sit in highchairs so he magicked one of those too and put the baby in it. Then he placed Cheerios on the table part and left the baby to his own devices.

Loki propped his feet up on his table and looked up all the necessities needed to raise a baby. My there was a list too and loki was suddenly glad he had a spare room to put all of it in. Then he was very glad he could just magick things into his house instead of having to go buy so many things.

Crash

Loki looked up. The baby had mangaged to dump the contents of the container of Cheerios onto the floor. Loki frowned again and realized he had been frowning a lot lately. Then he used his magic to clean it up and float it all back onto the highchair. The baby giggled and repeated the action. Loki looked up again and used his magic to clean it up again. Then the baby knocked the Cheerios to the floor again and laughed. "You like that baby." Loki smiled. Then he magicked a deer made out of golden sparkles dance around his head. The baby squealed in joy and clapped his hands. "We'll I guess I can't call you baby forever." Loki said, "Keir." Loki smirked.

•••

Loki bolted upright in bed and breathed out heavily.  
"Daddy?" Came a small voice from the door. Loki looked over to the sound and noticed Keir standing at the door. "Did I wake you?" Loki asked leaning against his headrest. "It's ok daddy, when I have nightmares I like to come in here and sleep with you, so I thought you might want some company." Keir said climbing up nimbly to loki's side. "Your smart, did you know that buddy." Loki smiled and pulled him closer to his side.

Loki lay there until Keir's breathing evened out and he was sure his son was safe.

•••

Smash

Loki groaned and rolled over.

"URK!" Tony had a hand clamped around his throat. "Where's Pepper?" He demanded closing his fist around his neck. "What?!" Loki gasped and blasted tony back into the wall. Loki stood up and changed into his leather armour. "What's going on?!" Loki asked turning to face the avengers decending into his room. In an instant Natasha was on top of him and someone had put handcuffs on his wrists. Loki felt a familiar tug through his veins. Of course magic restraining cuffs, he remembered them well. "By the gods what the hel is going on?!" Loki demanded. "We're taking you in." Tony said shortly before Bruce promptly gave him a gigantic dose of sedatives knocking him out cold after a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish I could say, OMG I'm blown away by the amount of reviews, but I posted all the chapters at once so nothing has happened so far. Anyway please review I want to know you thoughts!**

Changing his life  
Chapter 3

Thor grimaced as he watched Steve lug lokis unconscious body out the front door into the back of the helcarrier. He walked down the hallways examining lokis apartment it was very... Loki. Thor stopped and looked down there were children's toys on the ground. Come to think of it there had been things like this all around lokis house but just now he began to take notice of them. Thor pushed open the only room he hadnt checked yet a blinked a few times. It was a child's room. There was a small bed, toys neatly stacked around and stars covering the ceiling reminding him much of loki as a child. Then he noticed the closet light was turned on.

Cautiously Thor stepped twoards the door and pulled it open. Inside was a small brunette boy crying under a pile of clothes. He started screaming and sobbing trying desperatly to get away. "Where are you taking my daddy!" The boy asked frantically. "Loki?" Thor asked crouching down to see him better. The boy nodded, "your loki's son." Thor said disbelievingly. The boy had stifled his sobs by now "not his real son he adopted me I was left at his doorstep, where are you taking him!" He boy asked growing angry. "What's your name?" Thor asked. The boy rubbed his nose, "I'm Keir." He said, "and my daddy is the God of Mischeif and he will beat you and your friends until he can find me." The boy said standing now and crossing his arms. "We'll Keir, i am Thor the God of Thunder and Loki's only brother." Thor said Bowing his head. Keir took a step back from him, and Thor held out his hand for him to take, and reluctantly he did. Thor led him quietly out of the room and into the hallway. "Don't worry Keir we will meet loki later and find out what's going on." Thor said and Keir nodded.

"Hey big guy what's taking so long?" Steve called from the living room, "your the only one left." Thor walked out hand in hand with Keir, and Steve froze. "Who is that?" Steve asked. Thor smiled "this is Loki's son Keir."

•••

"So let me get this straight, this is Loki the big evil god of Mischeifs son?!" Tony asked throwing his hands out in the direction of Keir swinging his legs while he waited on a chair outside the room the avengers were meeting in. Thor nodded "aye"  
"I'm going to have to ask him some questions then." Fury said standing from the table meaning that they could all leave now. Then slowly the avengers cleared out of the room.

Thor kneeled down in front of Keir "Director Fury would like to ask you some questions now." Thor said. "Can I see my daddy after?" Keir asked with such sorrow it broke thors heart. "Yes I promise as soon as your finished" Thor said and helped him out of the chair into the room.

•••

"Hi Keir I'm going to ask you some questions today about your dad." Fury said and Keir nodded.  
"First off how old are you?"  
"Four years old."  
"Has your dad ever hurt you?"  
"No"  
"Has he ever done something to someone else that you know of?"  
"No"  
"Has your dad ever left you alone at home for long periods of time?"  
"Only when he has to go to the store but that only takes him at the most an hour."  
"Has your dad ever told you about conquering the planet?"  
"No."  
"Have you ever heard him threaten someone?"  
"No."  
"Hurt someone?"  
"No"  
"Kill someone?"  
"I'm scared." Keir said lip quivering.  
"Have you seen your dad ever kill anyone Keir?"

"NO!" Keir shouted then began crying. "I want to see my daddy!" He yelled rubbing his eyes. Fury growled and let Thor inside the room. "Take him." Fury said shortly and Thor went over to Keir's side. "Hey buddy you can see your dad now." Thor said taking his hand. Keir stopped crying and let Thor lead him out of the room and into an elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you the three people who reviewed it makes me feel really good! Also Keir means "littledarkone" I figured it would be a good name considering he is lokis son and it certainly wasn't going to be a name that means something like kittens or rainbows! The name will probably fit later on in the story but for right now it seems a little off. please enjoy and review!**

Changing his life  
Chapter 4

"DAD!" Keir shouted and ran twoards the magic bulletproof glass wall separating them. "Keir!" Loki said and walked twoards the glass. Loki crouched down to his eye level. "Daddy what's going on?" Keir asked sadly. Loki frowned "I don't know, but don't worry everything will be fine." Loki said pressing his hand up against Keir's smaller one on the glass. Keir pressed his forehead against the glass. "Daddy I want to go home." He said and started crying again. Loki brushed the glass trying to wipe the tears off his face "ah none of that now, were going to sort this out and then ill take you home, but for right now your uncle thors going to watch you ok?" "Ok." Keir said and pulled away from the glass.

"C'mon Keir I'm sure the rest of the avengers would like to meet you." Thor said taking his hand. Then Thor looked up at loki just long enough to catch a glint of wetness in lokis eyes but of course it was gone in an instant.

•••

"Hello my friends this is Keir son of Loki." Thor said in his booming voice with the small boy tagging along. "Hello Keir is loki your real dad?" Steve said and he went to Keir's eye level and reached out a hand. Cautiously Keir took it and replied "No." Short and sweet Loki always told him that it was better not to tell everyone you meet everything about yourself because it could lead to bad things.  
"So Keir do you want to see me beat the crap out of Clint?" Natasha asked. Keir nodded and followed them quickly to the gym.

"Good now you can get your bastard brother in here so we can talk." Fury said bluntly. Thor spun on him "Watch your tone he is a prince of Asgard and a god and you should have more respect." Thor said seriously. "Jeeze Thor calm down, when did you take his side all of a sudden." Tony said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "He is my brother son of stark and I don't want to lose him."  
Tony Steve threw the keys at him, "just go get him already."

•••

"Oh my god!" "Where did you get those!" Clint asked pointedly at the gleaming daggers Keir just produced from his pockets. "My dad gave them to me." Keir said plainly toying with them. "Jesus Christ who in their right mind gives a four year old knives?!" Clint asked throwing his hands up. "Actually they're throwing daggers, they aren't the best for close range but at a distance they are extremely useful, I'm not as good as my daddy though he's the best." Keir added. Natasha smirked, "I'm not suprised this is lokis son really." She said plainly. "Yeah he sure is a smartass, just like his dad." Clint said standing up and watching closely as the little boy admired his daggers and the assortment of weaponry around the room.

•••

"What exactly is going on here." Loki asked as he dropped down into a chair around the meeting table. Fury frowned and tony looked pissed, Bruce looked troubled and Thor looked deeply concerned. "Earlier today Pepper, Betty, and Jane went missing and we were positive it was your doings." Fury stated. "We have reason to believe it was you and we want to comply we will let your son and you return home if you return them back to us." Fury said folding his hands together and placing them across his chest. "This is absurd I don't have them!" Loki shouted and fury glared at him. "It's like you and your little band of heroes thinks everything revolves around you maybe I have a life too." Loki shouted again standing now. "Brother please calm down." Thor said holding lokis arm. Immediately loki wrenched it away from him, "calm down! I was knocked unconscious by you barbarians for something I didn't even do and now your compromising with me that I can't leave until I help you find them it has nothing to do with me why should I care!" Loki yelled. Then Clint and Natasha burst into the room. "He's gone!" Natasha said breathlessly. "They took him." The room went still "who?" Steve asked. "Keir"


	5. Chapter 5

**So I went to the zoo today led I had so many cute ideas for loki and Keir to be doing at the zoo. I will probably make a series of one shots of these ideas later. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Please favorite and review! **

**Warning serious emotional trauma ahead!**

Changing his life  
Chapter 5

Loki bolted from the room to the source of the blaring alarms. The gym looked like it was torn apart things were strewn everywhere and a very distinct pair of daggers were laying in the middle of the floor.

No.  
No no  
No no no  
No no no no  
NO NO NO

Loki hadn't realized he was shouting until Thor grabbed him by the shoulders. Lokis fist collided with thors jaw bone. "you. YOU!" Loki yelled lunging at Thor tackling him to the floor. "Loki please stop, you need to stay calm." Thor pleaded. "I was angry as well when I heard they captured lady Jane an-" loki punched him again, "STAY CALM! I was ripped out of bed this morning then knocked unconscious, because your team of super imbeciles had reason to believe this was my doings! Then I was bound in magic resisting chains like a dog, and my son was ripped away from me under your teams care! And you want me to stay CALM!" Loki screamed at him. Thor pushed loki off of him and up into the wall. "Brother I asked you to calm but your getting out of controll." Thor said his jaw bleeding now. "I haven't seen you care so much for something loki what intrigues you so much in that little boy?" Thor asked. Loki thought hard, wondering if he should slip out of the conversation with a sly lie or tell the truth and hope to accomplish something. Though his plotting was halted when the avengers stormed in took one look at Thor pinning loki and fury fired a dart at him. Loki smirked, "your going to need more than one dart of sedatives." Loki replied snarkily. "Nope we've been testing these on Thor to see how much we would need to knock out a god if we ever came in contact with one like you." Fury stated. Loki narrowed his eyes at them. "Then why isn't it doing anything." Loki asked pushing thors arms off of him. "Delayed reaction." Stark said simply and just like that loki dropped to the floor.

•••

Loki was in an actual room when he woke up. And judging by the darkness from the windows it was late night. He bristled with anxiety and went to open the doors.

They wouldn't budge.

Lokis frown deepened, he figured he was being monitored as well so he climbed back into bed. Then he thought back to what Thor had asked him earlier. "Loki what intrigues you so much in that little boy?"

What did intrigue him?  
Was it the fact that he felt guilty that he had tried to enslave their race?  
Annoyed realizing there would have been problems of a dead child in the morning on his doorstep?  
The fact that he could use him to get closer to the avengers?

No.  
Loki knew the real reason he took the boy in. It was because even after all the hate and pain and cruelness he had a heart. That same heart that seemingly hurt when he realized how much he had in common with the poor abandoned child. Truth was the child reminded him of himself when he was a baby, and he would do anything in the world to make sure that its life would be nothing like his was. He promised himself that he would. Loki remembered distinctly telling Keir that he wasn't his real son because he couldn't bear to lie to him like his father had and it had worked out well and loki was glad for that. Then again it was easier for him to take, because his mother had loved him and left him because she COULDN'T take care of him, and lokis left him because he was a runt a bastard son! Keir wasn't some sort of evil enemy species that his father hated his brother hated everyone he knew hated and he wouldn't have to worry that when people found out he was adopted they wouldn't want to kill him or run away screaming.

Lokis eyes shot open and he bolted up again. He didn't remember laying down or closing his eyes but he must have when he was lost in thought. Then he realized he was strangling the blankets and he was breathing raggedly. There was a knock on his door and lokis eyes immediately flicked to it.

Thor pushed the door open. "Loki?" He called. Loki was silent. Thor walked in and shut the door behind him. "Keir told me earlier today that you have frequent night terrors and you like his company when you do." Thor said coming closer to him. Loki didn't move or say anything he just stared down at his hands. "He only told me though, and I offered to monitor you for the night and I thought when you woke up like that that you might.. Might want someone to keep you company." Thor said awkwardly. Loki didn't reply instead he just moved over and turned his back to him. Thor smiled warmly and climbed in next to his little brother.

•••

Thors sleep was interrupted by blood curdling screams. Thor jumped and realized it was loki. "LOKI! Thor shouted (and thanked the gods for soundproofed walls) and grabbed him by the shoulders. Loki snapped awake and started flailing about wildly. "Loki loki it was only a dream!" Thor said comforting him. Loki looked distant, haunted by his memory of the dream. "Thor." Lokis voice was hoarse from his screaming, "promise me that we won't stop until we get Keir back." Thor felt deep sorrow he missed Jane, and he knew tony and Bruce were taking it hard as well that pepper and Betty were taken but it still hurt him to see his brother so scared and there wasn't anything for him to punch and beat up for him. At least not yet. "I promise loki."

**sorry if you hate me for loki being kind of OCC at theend there but I mean he just had some kind of an emotional break down and he just lost his son to top it all off I would be a lot more emotional in his shoes but love it or hate it please tell me because I really don't want to offend anyone or write a really crappy fanfic I love you readers!**


End file.
